C'est à boire!
by Writer of the Shadows
Summary: [OS][Slash HarryDrago]Que se passetil quand un Survivant boit un coup de trop? Rien de bon pour Ron Weasley qui préfère le laisse entre les bras d'un beau blond pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie... Petit trip!


**Salut les gens!**

Petit OS pour la route! Juste un petit délire entre deux fics! Agréable...

Personnages : A JK! Malheureusement...

**/!\ Homophobes, passez votre chemin! Slash Harry/Drago dans l'air!**

Bref, savourez et reviewez (nouveau trip...)!

**Shadow's Writer (Gizmo sur HPF)**

* * *

**OS : C'est à boire!**

« OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! Un éléphant rose !!!! »

« Harry… T'es complètement jeté ! »

« Mais n'importe quoi ! J't'assure ! C'était un éléphant qui volait ! Tu crois que c'est Dumbo ? »

« Qui ça ?! Mais de quoi il parle, putain ?! Hermione ?! HERMIONE !!! Putain ! Elle est où ?! Elle fait toujours tout pour ne pas s'occuper d'Harry quand il est bourré, elle fait chier ! »

« Mais Ronron ! Dumbo voyons ! Tout le monde le connaît ! C'est un éléphant dans un cirque qui peut voler avec ses oreilles. Je savais pas qu'il s'était relooké en punk rose… Tu crois qu'il voudra me faire un autographe, hein dis ? »

« Au secours… Faites quelque chose où je fais un malheur… »

« Dis, Ronychou. Pourquoi tu parles tout seul depuis taleur ? »

« Arrête avec ces surnoms débiles à deux noises ! Je parle tout seul parce que TU parles tout seul ! Tais-toi ! Ca fera des vacances à tout le monde ! »

Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de le prendre pour aller en boîte ?! Je le savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Et Hermione avec ses idées à la con comme quoi ça lui changera les idées ! C'est sûr, pour les lui changer les idées, ça les lui change ! Maintenant, au lieu de rêver d'une tête de serpent, il va naviguer avec un éléphant rose du nom de Voldumbo ! Je vous jure…

« Tu sais que t'es méchant, Ronny ? Tu me fais de la peine… Je vais pleurer moi ! »

Oh non ! Voilà qu'il recommence ! Il ne peut pas SE LA FERMER pendant dix minutes ?! Il m'énerve, il m'énerve mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! Je vais le tuer, le tuer, et encore le tuer… AU SECOURS !!!

« Tiens, Potter et son Wistiti. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là tous les deux, seuls dans la rue ? Des psychopathes pourraient vous faire du mal, voyons ! Mais je suppose que vous misez sur votre arme fatale pour réussir à les faire fuir. Faut dire qu'une bonne dose d'odeur putride dans la gueule, ça fait beaucoup de mal… »

Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Tous les imbéciles de la Terre veulent se donner rendez-vous ici, c'est ça ?! Merde ! Il a remarqué que Harry était bourré. Enfin… Bourré… C'est un euphémisme !

« Oh putain ! En effet, c'est une haleine qui décoiffe ça ! Dis Weasley, toi qui a l'air un peu plus… Normal, disons. Il a bu combien de verres le balafré pour en arriver là ? »

« Une demi douzaine de bouteilles de Vodka, pourquoi ? »

« Et il arrive à tenir encore debout après ça ? »

« Malefoy… A ton avis, pourquoi il s'accroche désespérément à moi comme à une unique bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer ?! »

Et le voilà qui s'esclaffe ! Je vous jure ! Même pas un gramme de compassion, c'est dégradant… J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose maintenant, tout de suite, jetzt ! Oh… Oui… J'en meurs d'envie… Surtout connaissant Harry quand il est bourré… Je sens que je vais bien me marrer moi !

« Au fait, Malefoy. Tu n'as rien à faire ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Weasley ? Tu comptes quand même pas m'inviter à dormir dans la porcherie qui te sert de maison ?! »

Il a toujours eu un de ces tacts, ce gars, ça fait peur ! Comme si je dormais dans une porcherie alors que ma femme gagne 1 demi-million de gallions par an ! Pfft ! Il faudrait qu'il se mette à la page celui-là ! Il est en retard d'un siècle.

« Bien sûr que non, Malefoy ! C'est juste que tu vois, ce soir, je n'avais pas prévu de faire du baby-sitting pour survivant névrosé et imbibé mais plutôt un plan baise, tu comprends ? Alors vu que tu n'as apparemment pas de partenaire pour cette nuit, laisse moi te donner de la bonne qualité. Survivant, certes imbibé, mais en pleine forme ! Complètement à ta disposition ! Par contre, fais gaffe, je crois qu'il est encore vierge de ce côté-là mais t'inquiète pas, quand il est bourré, ça y va ! Allez ! Ciao, jeunes gens et bonne partie de jambes en l'air ! J'essayerais de ne pas penser à vous et à vos cochonneries, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Et hop ! On remballe et mets ses jambes à son cou pour rejoindre au plus vite l'amour de sa vie sur une piste de danse des plus chaudes.

« Putain, Weasley ! Fais moi pas ça ! REVIENS ! CONNARD !!! »

Mais oui ! Moi aussi je t'aime, mon lapin ! Y a un gryffon qui veut un câlin juste à côté de toi alors profites en avant qu'il ne s'endorme !

« Mmh… »

Putain ! J'ai un putain de connard de mal de crâne ! Et désolé pour les gros mots mais franchement… Waaahaaa !!! Ca tue !!! J'ai jamais eu ça !!!

« Potter… Arrête de bouger, tu me les broies, Ducon ! »

Hein ? Je rêve ou j'entends des voix là ? Pourquoi y a quelqu'un dans ma chambre ? … Pourquoi c'est pas ma chambre ?! POURQUOI C'EST TOUT VERT ALORS QUE CHEZ MOI C'EST TOUT ROUGE ?!

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!! POURQUOI JE SUIS NU DANS TON LIT, MALEFOY ???!!! »

Et pourquoi il s'esclaffe ce con ?! Il ne pourrait pas m'expliquer au lieu de dégouliner de postillons sur moi ?! Malefoy ! Si tu continues, je te butte !!!

« Tiens, tiens,… Alors, le balafré ? On a un petit trou de mémoire d'un seul coup ? On ne se souvient pas avoir été lâchement abandonné toutes cuisses écartées en attentes d'un serpentard en manque par son Weasel ? »

Non… Il aurait pas fait ça quand même ?! Lui qui se dit être mon meilleur ami depuis la 1ere année de Poudlard ! Lui que j'ai sorti des plus durs emmerdes ! Lui qui m'était si fidèle jusque là ! NOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !!! En plus, j'ai une haleine de chiotte moi maintenant…

Bon, d'accord, ça n'a aucun rapport mais imaginez vous devant un fier serpentard aussi blond que Britney Spears l'était avant de se raser la tronche (et de dévoiler des repousses brunes soit dit en passant) qui vous dit clairement qu'il vous a baisé comme un chien hier soir alors que vous étiez sûrement plus bourré que les clodos du quartier et qu'en plus vous avez votre haleine qui vous le rappelle à chaque seconde ? Et aussi, une faible douleur à l'anus mais ça…

Et ce con qui me regarde toujours en s'esclaffant ! Ah ! Ah ! C'est marrant hein ?! Tu viens de te payer le plus beau et sexy mec de la Terre comme le dit le Sorcier Magazine et tu te moques de ma tronche !

« Franchement, Potter, ta tête est trop… Mfff… »

Comme ça, tu te tairas, Malefoy ! Bon… D'accord… C'était pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire vu mon cas mais bon… De toute façon, je suis déjà au fond du trou alors au lieu de prier la sainte vierge pour qu'elle me rende mon unique pureté qui me restait, autant s'enfoncer encore plus !

Et mais ! C'est qu'il me répond ce con ! J'avoue que version insultes, on peut repasser, je répète toujours la même ! Mais là, franchement… Je l'embrasse encore pour qu'il se taise et, d'accord, il s'est tu mais il me répond !!! Et il va plus loin en plus !

« TA MAIN SUR MES FESSES, MALEFOY !!! »

« Eh bin quoi ? »

Eh bin quoi ?! Il ose me dire ça ! Et là qui c'est qui dit encore qu'il ne mérite pas sa couleur de cheveux ?!

« DEGAGE LA ! »

« Oh ! Du calme, Potty ! C'est toi qui m'as embrassé, je te ferais remarquer ! Et puis, désolé de te décevoir mais étant complètement homo jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux et étant donné que ton copain Weasley ne m'avait pas menti en disant que ça allait y aller hier soir et que je m'en souviens très bien par rapport à toi et ton cerveau embrumé, bref… Tu m'excites, Potter… »

« Eh bien toi non ! »

Non mais ho ! Il me prend pour qui ?! Pour un Survivant qui en redemande toujours ?! Tu rêves, Malefoy ! Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois-ci ! Merde… Mes habits, ils sont où ?

« Tu cherches ça, peut-être ? »

« Donne les moi, Malefoy ! »

« Et en quel honneur, Potter ? »

« Putain ! Tu fais vraiment chier ! »

« Toi aussi… Toi aussi… »

Qu'il est craquant quand il se met en colère… Le rouge aux joues lui va définitivement trop bien… Ah ! Weasley ! Si je te voyais maintenant ici devant moi, je t'embrasserais ! Heu… Tout compte fait non…

C'est quoi cette voix ?! C'est celle de Malefoy mais pourquoi elle résonne comme ça dans ma tête ?! Aïe… Putain… J'ai mal…

C'est quand même la deuxième fois qu'il tombe dans mes bras en une seule journée quand même ! Il le fait exprès ou quoi, le balafré ?! Pas que ça me déplaise, hein, mais il est quand même lourd ! Heureusement, il y a du muscle ! Ca, ça se voit !

« Potter… Potter ! Putain, POTTER !!! »

Ah ! Il ouvre enfin les yeux ! Il était temps ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit moi au sinon à l'infirmière de garde de Ste Mangouste si je m'étais ramené avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier évanoui dans mes beaux bras d'apollon ? Elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque devant la beauté de la scène ! Ca aurait fait tâche sur mon casier judiciaire ça… Déjà que je n'aime pas beaucoup la mention « Fils de Mangemort » qu'il y a dessus…

« Mmh… Ma… Malefoy… Oh… Putain… Ma tête… »

Et il faut que je joue les nounous maintenant ! Pfft… Où est passée ma potion anti-gueule de bois ?

« Si tu arrêtais de bavarder avec ton toi intérieur, ça irait sûrement mieux ! »

« Hein ?! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il me bave là ?! Mon moi intérieur ?! Ne me dites pas qu'il…

« Si… Je ne sais pas comment mais j'arrive à entendre tes pensées et ça me fait… PUTAIN DE MAL DE TETE !!! »

« Du calme, Potter ! Tout doux ! On va aller à Ste Mangouste ! »

« Oh non… J'ai une bien meilleure idée moi ! Tu me conduis chez mon EX meilleur ami, compris ?! »

« Ok ! Ok ! Du calme ! »

C'est bizarre mais je le sens mal d'un seul coup… Je suis sûrement en train de faire une belle connerie mais tant pis ! J'ai envie de m'amuser !

Ah ! Un si doux réveil ! Pour une fois qu'on arrive à se retrouver Ron et moi après une sortie en boîte ! Pas que je sois infidèle pendant mes soirées, hein ! Mais quand même ! D'habitude, il n'arrive tellement pas à se décoller d'un Harry super bourré qu'il doit automatiquement dormir dans le même lit que son meilleur ami. C'est ty pas malheureux tout ça !

Il ne manquerait plus qu'un bon petit déj' et la journée commencerait très bien ! Au fait… Harry était bourré hier au soir, non ? Comment se fait-il que Ron se soit débarrassé si vite de lui alors que d'habitude il veut que quelqu'un reste avec lui au sinon il fait une crise de bébé brailleur ?!

« RON WEASLEY !!! »

« Hein quoi ?! Mais Mione, je les rangerais demain mes chaussettes… »

« JE NE VEUX PAS TE PARLER DE TES CHAUSSETTES MAIS DE TON MEILLEUR AMI !!! »

« Quoi ? Mon plus beau radis ? Mais il est dans le jardin ma Mione… »

« TON MEILLEUR AMI !!! Harry !!! »

« Mon copain Harry ? Tu te trompes de film, mon amour. C'est dans Le huitième jour et pas dans Sixième Sens. Dors, ça vaut mieux… »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve à baragouiner n'importe quoi celui-là ! Je sais bien qu'il est con quand il est endormi mais quand même !

« Ronny chéri ? Si tu veux un gros câlin, mon Ronny D'amour, tu peux me dire où tu as laissé et surtout AVEC QUI tu as laissé ton meilleur ami, le beau, le sublime, le magnifique Sauveur du monde sorcier du nom de HARRY POTTER ?! »

« Un gros câlin ?... Mmmh… Je ne te savais pas si coquine, ma Mione. »

« REPONDS MOI !!! »

« Dis donc, tu es sacrément pressé aujourd'hui… Il est avec Malefoy, bien entendu… »

Eurk ! Arrêt cardiaque !

« QUOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ????!!! »

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Je ne t'avais pas dit ! Malefoy est arrivé quand Harry était complètement bourré, comme à son habitude, et comme tu m'avais parlé que tu te sentais d'attaque pour une folle nuit d'amour, j'ai pensé que tu vois… Lui et Maleofy… Bref, je l'ai planté là et tu aurais vu la tête du blondinet ! A mourir de rire ! »

Il… Harry… Choses… BERK !!!

« Mais… Mais… Tu n'as pas fait ça à ton meilleur ami quand même ?! Malefoy vient de sortir de prison et il a pas baisé depuis… Mon Dieu ! Presque quatre mois je suis sûre ! Mon pauvre Harry ! »

« Ca lui aura fait du bien, va ! T'inquiète pas ! »

« Mais Ron !!! »

Et voilà qu'on sonne à la porte ! Génial ! Juste au moment où j'allais me défouler contre mon pitoyable mari qui ose abandonner son meilleur ami au pied du premier venu qui est d'ailleurs le pire ennemi de celui-ci… Pfft… Y a des jours comme ça, il ne vaut mieux pas se lever !

Bon… Qui vient m'emmerder à cette heure là ?!

« Mione… Ron… Dans chambre ?! »

« Heu… Oui, Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui à parler comme des demeurés ! Et pourquoi il court comme un lapin qui aurait une bande de belette à ses trousses ??? (NDA : P'tit trip sur les Wriggles !lol !) A moins que ce ne soit le contraire… La belette, elle est pas dans mon lit, par hasard ???

Oh putain… Ca, c'est de la baffe !


End file.
